borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ongoing vandalism
---- I've emailed the administrators the Merrimack Education Center over there in Chelmsford. We'll see if they take action or reply to the email I've sent. Pdboddy 16:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Did this guy seriously just spent a full hour deleting pages.... It must be really bad in Chelmsford 16:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hehe. Not just deleting pages, but calling us fags. Heh, like swear words, using fag so often wears out it's shock value. :P I think the IP may be connected to another user actually, but not going to say more here. I will talk to the admins about it though. I love Wikia. :P Automatically generated user page for anonymous IP addresses. A WHOIS link at the bottom of that page. An abuse email linked on that WHOIS page. A few clicks later and poof, no more vandalizer. Unless of course, one of the admins here got him. I'm just glad he's stopped, however it came to be. Pdboddy 16:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : Oh, and thanks to the other folks who helped undo the vandalism. He was screaming for the mods, but the users beat him down. Woot! Pdboddy 16:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for reverting all that vandalism, I just checked through and every edit has already been reverted. The IP address is blocked for three days, which should cover the span of the weekend. 17:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Considering how much vandalism was done, I changed the length of the block to 1 month. Thanks to all who reverted. JoePlay (talk) 18:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just tried to do my part, was happy to help stop a vandal. Billdoom 04:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- You might want to check out this one too: That one editing my talk page in a manner similar to some of the other pages that were vandalized today. I also saw a bit of vandalism earlier in the day done by user Mingebag, again a similar theme in some of them. It seems most young folk these days use fag as an insult or epithet. Pdboddy 04:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :On a related note, there is a South Park episode called "The F Word" that addresses this. That being said, I don't intend to block anyone for one-off instances of vandalism. In cases like that, usually a short talk page warning is adequate, then we only need to block users causing large disruptions. Of course everything is case-by-case, really. 05:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Oh, I understand that part. However, I am not a believer in coincidences. I have a feeling that the vandalism may be only a few folks, who might be stubborn enough to log in anonymously from home, work, school, a friend's place and so on. Some folks thrive on causing people stress that way. :P Just something to consider and be on the look out for. Pdboddy 05:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, the odds of today's vandalism being unrelated are slim to none. Just a couple kids playing games, I'm sure. Probably googled something related to Borderlands, found this site, and figured they'd get their rocks off for an day. Screwing with wiki's seems to be this generations prank phone call or something... - Effedup 06:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC)